


Letter to Steve

by Fadedintothenight



Series: Stony Oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Continuation of I Miss You Daddy, Letters, M/M, Married Couple, Steve dies in CA:TWS, Tears, Tony's P.O.V., super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark-Rogers writes a letter to his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of I Miss You Daddy. It is in Tony's P.O.V. It is supposed to be in italics. It's also inspired by the song Not A Day Goes By by Lonestar.

2015

Hey Steve. Its been a year now. I can't believe it. It feels like just yesterday you were here with me. Me and Peter. God we miss you. We had your favorite dinner tonight. I cried the whole time I made it. And Peter ate every bit of it, even though he doesn't like a lot of it. He even ate seconds. It made me cry more. He misses you. I love you so much.

Pepper and I taught Peter how to swim this summer. He can even open his eyes underwater. I wish you'd been here to see it. I even got over my fear of water to teach him. Aren't you proud of me?

Peter started kindergarden this week. He's made a couple friends. I think you'd like them. Did you know he carries a picture of us all in his lunch box. I tried to get him a normal one, but he wanted the Avengers. So I got him one.

I miss you so much. I- sometimes I just sit in our room on your side of the bed in the dark and cry. I try not to cry in front of Peter. I watch all the old Captain America reels just so I can see your face. I carry a picture of our wedding in my wallet. You looked so happy that day. God I miss you.

Peter came home today and asked if you were going to come home soon. I told him no, and we sat there crying together. He sleeps with the lights on for you. Did you know that? I miss you so much Steve. Why'd you have to go to D.C.?

2020

It's been five years baby. I still miss you like crazy. Peter's in fifth grade now. He's really good at science. But he hates P.E. I can't blame him. It reminds him of you. He reminds me of you. So much. He sleeps in one of your t-shirts now. They still smell like you. Sometimes I can't sleep without your smell near me. I still love you. More than life itself. Maybe I'll come visit you soon. Would you like that? I would. I just want to see you again.

2025

Hey baby. It's been ten years now. Peter started high school. He's on the honor roll. You'd be so proud of him. I am. He's in the science club. He's dating Wade now. I wasn't happy at first because Wade is a merc. but I killed people for a living once upon a time too. I'm so happy for them now. They remind me of us. So much. Peter applied to Yale. And he got accepted. And Wade proposed. Our baby boy is engaged. I can't believe it. I miss you. We'll be together again soon. Did you know that you're still my hero? Even after all this time. I love you.

I really really miss you baby.  
I really miss you Stevie.  
I miss you.

-Tony Stark-Rogers


End file.
